Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cable clipping apparatus, and more particular to a connectable cable organizer that can quickly retain the cable and to allow the cable to be rotated freely.
Description of Related Arts
Cables, such as electric cables and signal cables, are commonly construed to have one or more conductor wires enclosed within an insulating barrier for power and/or signal transmission. Due to the relatively long length of the cable, a cable clip is used for securing and retaining the cable in place. However, the existing cable clip has several drawbacks. The existing cable clip generally has a complicated structure to fasten with the cable, such that the fastening operation and the unfastening operation of the existing cable clip are relatively complicated. Thus, the manufacturing cost and process of the existing cable clip is relatively high and complicated due to its structure, such that the existing cable clip cannot be mass produced. In addition, the major problem of the existing cable clip is that since the cable must be securely retained by the existing cable clip, the cable cannot be rotated with respect to the existing cable clip. In particular, the existing cable clip will further provide an anti-rotation structure to prevent an rotational movement of the cable once it is fastened by the existing cable clip. However, during the wiring configuring process, the cable is needed for being rotated to extend the cable from place to place. In other words, when the cable is forced to rotate, the outer surface of the cable, i.e. the insulating barrier, will be damaged by the existing cable clip. As a result, the conductor wires will be exposed and will not be protected by the insulating barrier at all.